Give Me Your Scarf, Malfoy!
by NoelLunox
Summary: Draco is in a good mood while Harry's not. Draco loves when Harry mad. Why? This story took after war. I'm sorry for the grammar but still try read it and leave your reviews. Thanks! HP/DM.


**GIVE ME YOUR SCARF, MALFOY!**

"Draco, why you looked in good mood today?" Pansy asked me after she took a few sips of her drink. I give her a smirked and hummed happily. "Is it wrong for me to be in a good mood today?I have the best time last night," I grinned at her. Pansy looked at me and raised an eyebrow to me. I wrap my arm and put in on the table while looking at the front door of Great Hall.

"Draco, do you catch a cold?" Blaise asked while eating the bread with peanut butter spread on it. I gave him the question looked. He continued since I don't bother to answer his question,"Well, you wear a scarf in the middle of spring, man. So, as a caring friend, of course I asked you," while pointing at my green and grey scarf that wrapping my neck. I smirked at him and looked away to the main door.

I took a sip of coffee before I sighed and mumble,"That git really a slow person I ever met." Pansy looked at me and said, "Do you wait for someone?" I just ignored her and take a few sips of the coffee again before I heard someone stomping. Well, not just me. Most of the people in the Great Hall can heard it. At the door, there a guy with furious face and messy hair came towards Slytherins table. To be specific, towards me. How I know? Well, that guy making his ways while looked at me as if he want slaughtered my head and burn it.

"Harry, it's not that obvious. Come here, you idiot!," I heard someone calling him from behind. Yes, the guy whom furious right now is Harry Potter, the Savior of magic world. Finally, Harry stood in front of me with his deadly glare still on me. "Potter," I said while making a smug face to him. He huffed and said, "Ferret," he still trying to hold his anger before bursting it out loud. I glared at him back when he called me ferret. "What the hell do you want, scarhead?" I asked him with annoying looked.

Before he could answer, his bushy hair friend came and tried to drag him away from the table. "Let's go, Harry. Don't make a scene here. It's not that obvious. Come," that girl said still trying to drag him away."Aww, having your girlfriend save the day are you, scarhead?" I sneered at him. 'This is really make my day' I thought to myself. "What the hell do you want, Gryffindor? Don't see someone want to have their peaceful breakfast?" Pansy said mockingly while shooed them away by using her hand.

The bushy haired girl just gave Pansy her deadly glared and the ginger haired boy whom already pale said,"Well Parkinson, if your dearly friend here don't make any trouble, we won't give a shit about you," while he looked at me with disgusting face. "Let her be, Ron," the bushy girl said. "But Mione-," he frowned before he can finish his word, Harry huffed again.

"Give me your scarf, Malfoy!" Harry said irritatingly while stretching his right arm towards my face. "And why would I give you my scarf, Potter?" I asked while smirked at him. Then, I heard Pansy said with a slow voice, "Oh...," I glance at her and saw her cheek blush deeply and looked away from Harry. Most of people near us also blush slightly ans start whispering around them. Harry started blush like tomato after heard people whispering and blush while looking at him and snarled before he pulled roughly my scarf. "What the hell, Potter?! You can just asked nicely. It's bloody hurt, you git!" I raised my voice a little while rubbing my pale neck which become reddish-pink. "Serve you right! You deserve it," Harry smirking while wrapping the scarf around his neck.

He turned away and make his way to the door. "Harry, how about breakfast? You should-" Granger said before her words got cut off by him, "Not hungry!" not looking back and gone behind the door. She sighed and looked at me. "You know you just should announce it to everyone than did those things, Malfoy," she said while drag Weasel away from Slytherin's table before that ginger head open his mouth to insult me. I just smirked at both of them.

"This is awkward," Pansy said still blushed slightly while looking at me. I gave her a chuckled before Blaise cleared his throat. "I'm still here, guys. Can someone explain to me what the bloody hell has happened?" he said with raised his hands up same level as his ears. "Are you blind, Darling?" Pansy give him the idiotic looked. "I'm not blind, Pansy. If I blind I can't see your cute face, pumpkin," he said before he continued,"I just don't understand why Draco don't fight back when Potter pulled his scarf," he explained and give me his confused look. Pansy sighed and I just chuckled and took a sip of my coffee. "Don't you looked at Potter's neck?" Pansy asked. "Why would I want to looked at his neck, for god sake," Pansy rolled her eyes. "Darling, Potter's neck full of... Er, lovebite," she said with blushing and slow at the last sentence. Blaise still give us his confused face then after a few seconds he gapped and looked at me with wide eyes.

I stood up and said," Well, now you both know about my secret. I shall make my move to catch a little pouting lamb,"I chuckled evilly before walking to the door leaving blushing Pansy and gapping Blaise. After I exited, I heard people in the Great Hall whining, cheering and confuse. I chuckled and start walking to search my little lamb.

_**+So, how was it? I'm not pro to make a cute love story. But, I'm working on it. Please reviews. See ya! :D +**_


End file.
